A Job Offering
by Brook18
Summary: Spider-man gets a jopb offering from a certain someone we know all to well...


Peter Parker looked like an ordinary kid as he rode his skateboard home after school. He was however not like any other teenager. After taking some time for homework and rest he'd be going out onto the street once the sun began to set.

One tiny spiderbite from a genetically enhanced spider had changed his life for ever and had turned him into the masked vigilante known as spiderman.

But for now he was just happy to be going home and have some dinner. His powers had come with a super fast metabolism and the only thing that could quench his hunger now was a sturdy home cooked meal from his aunt.

Peter reached the steps that lead to the front door and stepped off his skateboard, climbing the stairs with only two long strides. Upon entering the house he called out "Aunt May? I'm home". he was hit by a feeling that something was off at once. His aunt hadn't come to greet him and his spidey senses told him something wasn't right, not necessarily in a danger way, but not normal either.

"Peter darling," His aunt replied, "could you come in here for second?". The sound of her voice had come from the kitchen and there had been a slight tone of concern audible when she had spoken.

Wondering what the hell was going on he walked through the living room and into the adjoining kitchen, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the site that greeted him. His aunt was sitting at the kitchen table like usually when he came home, but the odd thing was the man sitting across from her, with his back to Peter.

The guy was wearing a black suit that was so neat it would've been apt for some sort of formal effect but that stood out comically in the tiny kitchen. However, it was far from comical, as Peter still had no clue what on earth was going on and who the strange man was.

Just as he was shooting his aunt a questioning glance the man stood up and turned to face him. "Good afternoon mister Parker, I'm agent Coulson. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?".

Temporarily baffled by the cool demeanor of the "agent", not to mention his title, Peter could only stutter. "Uhh Huhh…. My room. My room's private".

"Why don't you lead the way?" Coulson said with a smile on his face, and with one last glance to his aunt Peter did as the agent had suggested.

Having reached his room Peter flushed as he remembered in what kind of state he'd left it that morning. He felt slightly embarrassed as they walked in to find a typical teenagers room, in other words one big mess. But it was too late to worry about that now, and fortunately enough he didn't have anything laying around that were too private.

Agent coulson moved directly to the window and stood there solemnly, again looking oddly out of place. He gestured to Peter to take a seat on the bed and Peter noticed a manilla folder in the agent's hands that he hadn't noticed before.

"Mister Parker I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers initiative" Coulson started. Peter had of course heard of the Avengers but had no idea what that'd have to do with him, unless they'd discovered he was spider man, which he seriously doubted. They couldn't have, could they?

Coulson had obviously expected no reply other than the look of confusion that was now on Peter's face, and continued "We believe that you could be… a useful asset".

At this Peter's hope of maintaining his secret identity was shattered to pieces, nevertheless he decided to play ignorant for now. "How could I possibly be an asset" He asked wearily.

"Mister Parker, please don't take me for a fool", agent Coulson replied dryly and he handed Peter the manilla folder, "I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, this is what we do".

Peter swallowed hard as he realised his idiotic mistake. How could he have forgotten to ask which agency the 'agent' was with. How could he have been so stupid? It was all so obvious now.

Taking a few seconds to gather his wits, Peter slowly opened the manilla folder he was now holding. He looked down and a wave of shock hit him as he recognized a photo of himself,as he was changing back into his regular clothes after having stopped a robbery last week.

Flicking through the stack of papers he quickly noticed there were multiple pictures there and a form with his personal information.

"I'm sure you'll understand that we can't have a seventeen year old hero running around the city unsupervised" Stated Coulson matter a factly.

Meeting the agent's eyes once more Peter's stubbornness suddenly returned and his face hardened like only a teenager's who's ready to argue could. "You can't stop me from saving people" He said hotly.

Coulson grinned cryptically. "Of course not, we wouldn't dream of it. But we can offer you a job".

At this Peter's jaw literally dropped. Had he heard that right? He couldn't have. "You... Wanna offer me…..A job?" He asked stuttering, "But why?".

The agent smiled yet again, deviously so, and answered "We could use someone with your skillset on the team. You're young, you learn quickly and recover even faster. We believe you would be a real asset".

Peter sat in stunned silence for a while. How was he supposed to make a decision about such a thing by himself? He needed more time. He needed a second opinion. He needed his girlfriend Gwen.

"Can I get some time to think about it?" He asked coulson, and the older man nodded. "Of course mister Parker, take all the time you need".

As he said this he started opening the window he'd been standing by. "We'll be waiting to find out about your decision. In the meantime you'll have to excuse me, I have some matters to attend to". And just like that Phil Coulson jumped out of the window.

Peter hurried over to see where the agent had gone. But the man was no where in sight and had left a confused boy on the windowsill. A boy who was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.


End file.
